


Merry Crisis

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas fic, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: A story of crushes and kisses under the mistletoe





	Merry Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatTheSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatTheSongbird/gifts).



“I cannot wait to see who is going to kill you first,” Jord said, nursing a glass of eggnog as he watched his friend balance himself on a counter to hang a mistletoe above the kitchen door. “My bet is on Laurent, but Nik will be a close second.”

“You have no faith in me,” Lazar replied, securing the plant on the ceiling and jumping down. “You have to work with me on this. I need you to make sure Auguste leaves the kitchen the same time Nikandros enters.”

“And why, pray tell, are you doing this?”

“Because those two have been crushing on each other since last Christmas and Nik is the only person that’ll treat Auguste right. You’re Gus’ best friend. You’ve helped him through the heartbreak.”

“You know who else has? Laurent.”

“Laurent has Damen to distract him. We need Auguste and Nik to at least realize that they like each other.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“If what doesn’t work?” Auguste asked, walking into the room. “And how did you two get into my apartment?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Lazar smiled. “We thought we’d help you decorate.”

“Uh-huh. Of course you did.” The blonde dropped a box into his friend’s arms. “If you want to help, put these on the tree. Jord, can you help me finish up dinner? People are going to start showing up soon.”  
***  
“That tree is atrocious.” That was the third sentence Laurent had said after he walked into his brother’s apartment. It was preceded by “Hello, Auguste” and “Jord, you look like a Christmas nightmare.” 

“It’s got character,” Damen added, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. Lazar had given up half way through the decorating and just threw tinsel at random parts of the tree while ornaments balanced on branches instead of being hung on them. 

“It’s got...something alright.” Laurent looked up at his lover who leaned down and pecked his lips. The blonde smiled and fixed Damen’s hair before hunting for his brother. The older DeVere was in the kitchen busying himself with desserts per usual. “There’s only twelve of us here. How many pies do you think we really need?”

“Not everyone likes pecan and pumpkin pie, little brother,” Auguste smiled, turning towards his brother. “How have you been?” 

“I’m...good. Great actually. Damen is...great.” 

“Is he?” Laurent’s cheeks flushed, but there was still a smile on his face.

“I didn’t think it would be this great, but he’s great.”

“I’m happy that you’re happy.” Auguste turned back to toss the salad he made. “Twelve of us...There’s more than I thought.”

“Well there’s Damen and myself, you, Jord, Jord’s boyfriend, Lazar, Pallas, Orlant and his girlfriend, Rochert, Vannes, and Nikandros.”

“You’ve made so many friends.”

“They are your friends too, Auguste.”

“They were your friends first. I’m glad you have these people in your life.”

“I’m sure there’s someone specific you would prefer to have in you.”

“Laurent DeVere!” Laurent smirked, grabbed a bottle of wine, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving his brother flustered and frustrated. Auguste calmed down and continued his cooking, only to be interrupted a second time.

“Auguste!” Lazar yelled. “Your brother is tearing apart my tree!” Auguste sighed and dropped his over mitts on the counter.  
***  
“Nik!” Jord called out. “Can you get another bottle of whiskey out of the kitchen?” Nikandros sighed and pulled himself off of the couch. The kitchen door opened just as he moved to opened it and two bodies ran into each other.

“I’m sorry. I- Oh, Nik. My apologies.” Nik got his bearings and looked down, immediately mesmerized by the familiar blue eyes.

“Auguste,” the taller man said. “Hi.” Auguste smiled back.

“Hi. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah. This is nice. Really, really nice.”

“Good. I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself. Now if you’ll excuse me, my brother is causing trouble and-” A whistle coming from Vannes cut him off. Nik, confused, looked around until his eyes caught the mistletoe hanging above them. 

“Oh shit.” Auguste sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I suppose Lazar was clever in setting these up. Lean down. I can’t reach you.” 

“I’m sorry?” Auguste got onto his toes and pressed his lips gently against Nik’s cheek before sliding past his and walking towards his brother who threw tinsel at him and ran down the hall. Nikandros stood at the door in shock, feeling his cheeks beginning to warm up. He looked over at Jord and noticed that the brunette was refilling up his glass with an almost full bottle of whiskey.  
***  
By the end of the night, Laurent, who decided that he could out drink Vannes, lay in a drunken stupor on the couch, giggling in his boyfriend’s lap, Jord was curled up on one of the arm chairs with his boyfriend, dosing, Lazar and Pallas were making out on the other side of the couch and the others were in the middle of a drinking game. Nik, who wasn’t even buzzed and decided not to participate in the game, walked into the kitchen to help Auguste. The blonde was in the middle of the dishes with a giant pile still waiting. Nik got a dish towel and started drying the clean dishes. Auguste looked over in confusion.

“Don’t worry, Nik. I’ve got it taken care of.” Nikandros gave him a smile and put a plate to the side. 

“Don’t worry about it. I haven’t been drinking and you look like you could use the help.”

“I...Thank you.” The two finished the dishes, making small talk as they worked. Auguste rolled his shoulders once they were done and smiled. “We can clean the glasses in the morning. It’s time to enjoy the holidays.” Nik opened a new bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He handed one to Auguste who accepted it, gently running his fingers over Nik’s. The younger man thought nothing of it and took a sip of his own glass.

“This was wonderful, Auguste.” The blonde flushed and looked away, focusing his attention on one of the cupboards.

“It was. It was nice to have everyone here.” Auguste then bit his lip. “About what happened earlier…”

“Think nothing of it. Damen would have made me do it no matter what.”

“Actually I...Would you…” Auguste sighed and placed his glass on the counter. He took a deep breath and walked until he was inches away from Nik. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow in surprise, but didn’t move away. “Nik, I...Would you mind if I…”

“That depends,” Nik mumbled. “Are we thinking the same thing?” Auguste bit his lip and looked up at Nik, his mouth slightly agape. Nik took the chance and pressed his mouth against the blonde’s. Auguste hummed and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, pulling himself up to deepen the kiss. Auguste tasted like wine and chocolate; a mixture that was almost mesmerizing and Nikandros was addicted to. Auguste bit his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and the blonde slipped his tongue in. Nik groaned and grabbed the older man’s hips, pulling him closer. Auguste soon backed away, letting out a deep breath.

“Do you want to spent the night? I would like to treat you to a proper date. Only if you’re interested that is.” Nik answered with a light peck before pulling back. 

“I’ve heard you make amazing pancakes. I could help you clean and we could have breakfast together.” Auguste smiled and let out a light laugh.

“I would enjoy that immensely. However, I don’t think you’ll be the only one spending the night.” Nikandros glanced through the door where almost everyone was fast asleep. Orlant was drifting in and out of consciousness and Vannes was playing with her phone, clearly tired. He closed the door and looked back at Auguste. “Everyone is pretty much out. It’s like one big sleepover.” 

“I don’t want ten people sleeping on the floor. If you wake up Damen, he and Laurent can take one of the guest bedrooms. Pallas and Lazar or Orlant and Amelia can take the other. I can get pillows and blankets for everyone else and if you don’t mind, we can share my bed.” 

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” The two shared a smile before Auguste brushed his arm against Nik’s.

“You can wake up Laurent. I know how he is when he’s woken up.”

“I’m insulted.” Auguste pouted lightly before blowing him a kiss and walking out.   
***  
“I am never drinking again.” Laurent sat up and gripped his head with a loud groan.

“You said that when Makedon challenged you to a drinking contest,” Damen replied with an equally loud groan.

“I like winning.” Laurent pulled himself out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He pushed the door open expecting to see his brother cooking, but instead saw Auguste sitting on the counter with Nikandros standing between his legs. Both men were smiling and gently caressing each other. Laurent immediately turned around and went back to his bedroom. “We’re going back to bed. Obviously, I’m not awake.”

“Why?”

“Your best friend and my brother were in the kitchen together.” It took Damen a moment before he realized what his boyfriend meant.

“It’s about time.”

“I know it’s about time, but I’m too hungover to deal with that right now.” Damen held out his arms and Laurent curled up into them, falling asleep to the thought of how he was going to interrogate his brother’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on Tumblr at just_a_simple_trash_can


End file.
